


Strata

by EnInkahootz



Series: Always and Forever [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Blood Drinking, Brothers, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Part of a series but stands on its own, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the afterlife Klaus' bite does not harm Elijah.





	Strata

"Bite me again, Niklaus," Elijah spoke in a voice that was both commanding and pleading.

Klaus replied with a dreamy smirk, and Elijah bared his throat invitingly. In the afterlife there was no consequence to Klaus' werewolf venom, and he could drink from Elijah as much as they desired.

"Hmm," Klaus said, bringing a finger to his lips in thought as he examined his brother's neck, "I just had your throat an hour ago.” He moved over Elijah’s body and began to explore with his mouth and hands, searching for the perfect place to sink his fangs in.

At last he found it, a particular spot on the inside of Elijah’s right thigh. Klaus snarled and let his face change, a surge of ecstatic blood lust charging through him as his fangs descended. He pressed his lips to the soft skin of Elijah’s inner thigh and Elijah sighed. Klaus looked up at his brother, letting him see the fierce face he so longed for. Elijah gave a hazy, languid blink, then gazed longingly into Klaus’ yellow eyes. They glinted brightly against the dim evening light, dramatically framed by the dark veins that decorated the surrounding skin. Klaus grinned up at Elijah and moonlight reflected off the tips of his fangs. He dove at Elijah’s flesh and clamped down, growling softly and piercing the skin.

“Niklaus,” Elijah breathed, and Klaus sunk into the bite, pulling a long drag of blood from the wounds. When the blood hit Klaus’ tongue he moaned with excitement and relief, but the complex sound was muffled by Elijah’s thigh. Elijah slid his hand into Klaus’ hair and Klaus began to drink in steady, deep swallows.

His bite was quite close to Elijah’s pelvis, and Elijah felt the force of its draw as it sent sparks of pleasure through his testicles and up the base of his quickly hardening cock. Klaus waited until it was fully erect from the bite alone before he wrapped a hand around its length. 

Elijah’s moan was rich and lyrical. Klaus began to stroke slowly up and down his brother’s erection. He kept his grip light and teasing, and soon Elijah started to thrust up into Klaus’ curled fingers. With his free hand, Klaus gripped Elijah’s hip, halting his movements and pressing him into the earth below their naked bodies. Elijah surrendered and stilled his eager motions, tossing his head back and groaning in frustration.

Blood was always a profound thing to Klaus: pulsing just below a thin barrier, the essence of animation was flowing in dark interwoven rivers. But with Elijah, it was beyond that. In the blood they shared as half-brothers, Klaus could taste what was common between them. He could taste the blood they shared, and the blood they didn’t. He could feel the beauty in both. The flavor of their bond coated his tongue in layers of closeness and devotion. 

Elijah entwined his fingers in Klaus’ curls and stared into the night sky, soft breathy moans coming from his parted lips. He felt at Klaus’ mercy in the deepest of ways, and yet he felt utterly safe. 

Eventually Klaus tightened his grip on Elijah’s width and began to pump him with increasing rapidity. He drank viciously now, gulping down Elijah’s blood with desperate need. Klaus released Elijah’s hip, and Elijah allowed himself to thrust in wild harmony to Klaus’ movements until he cried out his brother’s name and came wet and white over Klaus’ hand.


End file.
